


The Mission Comes First

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, NO DEATH, Referenced Fellatio, Sexy Slave Obi-Wan, Zygerria au, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Obi-Wan goes to great length for the mission. Anakin is not thrilled, but Rex just might be. If Skywalker doesn't kill him for what just happened.





	The Mission Comes First

**Author's Note:**

> It was the most cheerful one I had in my queue?

 

The mission comes first.

Except for when Rex did instead.

General Kenobi successfully fellating him in public was certainly _not_ how he thought this Force-damned mission to Zygerria was going to go.

He was just grateful Skywalker hadn't been there to see—

Oh, oh, kark.

He was pushing his way through the crowd, looking furious.

Kenobi tucked Rex's cock back into his trousers, bowing his head in submission.

The clone's fingers, still deep in the Jedi's hair, pulled his head back a bit so Rex could see his face, searching for a hint of what to do about his own General.

Rex's instincts were telling him to run, smuggle himself onto a ship, undergo extensive facial surgery, get the identifying chip out of his arm, change his name, and disappear.  _Forever._

The mission demanded he stick this out and not acknowledge Skywalker in any way.

He had little confidence Skywalker would manage.

Ahsoka managed to trip over her own feet, falling heavily to the floor, her throat yanking on the leash Skywalker held. It brought him up short and he spun around to see, eyes throwing sparks. Ahsoka sent Rex a look that clearly said _Disappear while you can!_

Rex let go of Kenobi's hair, tugged at his lead, and slipped farther into the crowd.

They'd just barely dodged suspicion with a very...  _very_ inappropriate use of Kenobi's tongue.

It would  _really_ be bad if they failed the mission  _anyway._

Rex felt the back of his neck heat up, because it  _had_ felt as good as he'd heard some of the brothers speculating...

He caught sight of a gleam of amusement in Kenobi's eyes.

_Oh... kark._

He knew.

Of course he knew.

 

 

 


End file.
